Guerreiras Deusas
by Deby Gomes
Summary: A pedido de Saori Zeus ressucita todos os guerreiros deuses. Mas o que será que acontece quando Hilda pega a mania de Athena e os manda treinarem endiabradas guerreiras deusas [ Fichas fechadas]
1. Chapter 1

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de fichas. Que irresponsável e as outras fic..

Não as abandonei quando surgir um tempinho posto os novos capítulos, mas como minhas idéias não param ai esta mais uma fic. Agora sem mais enrolação vamos a idéia de fic.

Sinopse: Saori vai ate Asgard fazer uma visita a Hilda de polares. Percebendo como Hilda esta infeliz Saori convence seu pai o grande Zeus a ressuscitar todos os guerreiros deuses. O que os lendários cavaleiros não contavam era de Hilda pegar a mania de Saori e manda-los treinarem endiabradas guerreiras deusas. No que isso vai dar. 

Preciso de oito garotas para aprendizes e como futuras namoradas quem quiser participar mande a ficha.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque as fichas estão abertas de novo. O site deu problema de novo, ele não ta deixando de jeito nenhum postar o novo capitulo então estou tentando ver se fazendo de novo ele vai. Estou com algumas fichas antigas mas algumas se perderam quem quiser participar mande por favor de novo

Desculpa mais o site encrencou de novo

Nome:

Idade:

De onde veio:

Características físicas:

Jeito de ser:

Mestre/ Namorado: (mais de uma opção)

O que ela vai achar dele:

O que ele vai achar dela:

Historia da vida:

Porque decidiu virar uma guerreira deusa:

Posso mudar o cavaleiro se o que pedir já estiver ocupado:

Cavaleiros

Thor:

Fenrir:

Hagen:

Mime:

Alberich:

Shido:

Bado:

Siegfried:

Espero que vocês gostem da idéia e se escrevam

Kissus


	2. Fichas Fechadas

Fichas Fechadas Thor: Caroline Coldibeli [ Carol Coldibeli 

**Fenrir: Helene Stradivarius [ Kaliope S. Black**

**Hagen: Amanda Ruiz [ Flor de Gelo**

**Mime: Rune Venus [ Ayuki San**

**Alberich: Rebeca Killey [ Joannah**

**Shido: Anita Atarashiei Willians [ Yui Kim**

**Bado: Melodia Estriwer [ Melody Sephy Kitsune**

**Siegfried: Alessandra Harumi Yasunaka [ Aino Meiou**


	3. A Volta dos Guerreiros Deuses

Aviso: Sait Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o seiya a muito tempo.

**1. A volta dos guerreiros deuses**

Asgard 

Estava tudo calmo em Asgard, a paz finalmente estava restaurada depois da guerra contra Atena somente uma coisa estava diferente.

De uns tempos para cá todo o povo de Asgard estava percebendo a melancolia de sua governanta. A cada dia que passava o povo notava a tristeza estampada no rosto da Princesa Hilda, ela não cumpria direito suas obrigações, não comia direito, andava pálida e abatida pelos cantos.

Depois de uma semana nesse clima no jantar da noite Fleya resolve tirar satisfações com sua irmã.

Minha irmã – começou Fleya – O que está acontecendo com você ultimamente?

Nada Fleya – Hilda desconversou – Eu estou muito bem obrigada

Não minta para min Hilda. Você está distante, todos no palácio estão comentando como você esta abatida e apática, você não anda comendo direito. Quero saber o que esta se passando com você? – terminou a garota com um ar sério.

Já disse que não é nada sério Fleya. Que coisa – terminou Hilda se irritando.

Irmã quem você pensa que está enganando?

Hilda levantou-se da mesa penosamente. Não estava a fim de discutir com a irmã. Estava começando a ir para o seu quarto quando Fleya resolve jogar sua cartada final.

É por causa dos guerreiros deuses? Ainda sente-se culpada pela morte deles?

Hilda voltou-se para a irmã, seu rosto estava banhando em lágrimas quando respondeu.

É lógico que a culpa foi minha – disse ela chorando – Se eu não fosse tão fraca todos eles estariam vivos.

Todos sabiam dos riscos que iriam enfrentar quando se tornaram guerreiros deuses Hilda.

**Chega Fleya – **berrou Hilda – **Não quero mais discutir esse assunto**

Dando as costas para irmã foi para o quarto depressa ainda chorando

Fleya ficou estática com a reação de Hilda. Então era isso que afligia sua irmã? Ela ainda se sentia culpada pela morte de seus cavaleiros? A garota levanta-se da cadeira indo a direção a biblioteca, sentado-se em frente ao computador e escreve um e-mail para a única pessoa que poderia tirar sua irmã dessa situação.

Santuário 2:15 am 

Saori ainda estava acordada em frente ao computador. Depois de resolver os últimos problemas da fundação a deusa resolve olhar suas mensagens antes de dormir. Ao abrir sua caixa de e-mails da de cara com uma mensagem de Fleya de Asgard.

Saori começa a ler e a medida que vai lendo mais a deusa se entristece. O e-mail explicava tudo o que estava se passando em Asgard. Quando Saori terminou de ler tomou uma decisão, amanhã mesmo ela iria até lá resolver o problema, desligou o computador e foi dormir amanhã seria uma longa viagem.

Asgard 7:45 am 

Fleya acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte. Atena tinha ficado preocupada com a situação de Hilda e tinha lhe respondido dizendo que no dia seguinte viria para Asgard. Eram quase oito horas o avião da deusa já devia estar chegando em seu país. Com todo o cuidado para não acordar Hilda Fleya sai do palácio para encontrar Saori.

Hilda estava se sentindo muito triste essa manhã por conta da discussão que teve com sua irmã na noite passada. Olhando em volta percebeu que Fleya não estava na cama. Onde será que ela tinha se metido? Levantou-se da cama sem vontade e foi tomar café. Quando saiu do quarto uma visita inesperada estava a sua espera.

Athena? Em que posso servi-la?

Por favor, Hilda sem formalidades – começou a deusa – Sua irmã me contou o que está se passando aqui.

Hilda olhou com raiva para sua irmã foi com um tom um pouco mais frio que ela continuou.

A morte de Hagen e dos outros foi tudo culpa minha Não há como mudar isso

Engano seu Hilda é por isso que estou aqui.

Saori o que você esta querendo dizer com isso? – Perguntou Hilda confusa.

Foi por causa do deus dos mares que aquela batalha foi travada... – começou Saori mais a princesa a interrompeu

Todos sabem disso Saori, mas meus cavaleiros estão mortos e ficar especulado de quem foi a culpa não vai traze-los de volta.

Conversei com meu pai Zeus sobre isso e ele concordou em traze-los de volta a vida

Hilda encarou a outra abismada.

Você não ta falando sério né?

Garanto a você que não.

Até o Bado vai voltar a vida?

Todos eles sem exceção.

Hilda sorriu de leve com a possibilidade, mas ainda não estava acreditando nas palavras de Saori.

Onde estão seus corpos? – questionou Saori

Enterrados no cemitério porque?

Leve-me até lá

Chocada Hilda faz o que Saori pediu. Ao chegar no cemitério os corpos de todos os cavaleiros de Asgard são desenterrados.

Perplexa Hilda e Fleya vêem Saori acender o cosmo e ajoelhar frente a Thor. Em menos de cinco minutos o cavaleiro acorda confuso.

Depois de Thor Saori vai ate Fenrir fazendo a mesma coisa quando esse também acorda a deusa passa a Hagen. O ritual se repete até Siegfried quando o último guerreiro acorda Saori volta-se para Hilda com um sorriso.

Aqui esta Hilda todos os guerreiros deuses vivos novamente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continua**

**Oi gente!!**

**Desculpa a demora para atualiza tava meia sem tempo.**

**O capitulo ficou meio dramático mais ele era preciso. O próximo não vai ter todo esse drama assim**

**Espero que gostem dele e ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	4. Jantar e a ideia inesperada

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.**

**2. Jantar e a idéia inspiradora**

Hilda não consegue conter o sorriso ao ver todos seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Fleya também estava muito feliz ao ver o sorriso novamente no rosto da irmã. Saori parecia cansada, mas nos lábios um sorriso cínico de triunfo.

Siegfried foi o primeiro a se levantar encarando Hilda e Saori.

- Hilda? Nós não estávamos mortos?

- Athena trouxe vocês de volta a vida

- Caramba - disse Alberich atordoado– To no inferno e vendo dobrado dois Shido

- Esse é meu irmão gêmeo gente – respondeu Shido rindo diante do espanto dos outros e dando uma bordoada em Alberich– Seu nome é Bado

- Porque ressuscitamos? – perguntou Mime desconfiado

- Zeus concedeu esse privilegio uma vez que a culpa daquela batalha não foi de Hilda – respondeu Athena

Mime não se contentou com a resposta continuava a encarar Saori com expressão séria Fenrir procurou acalmar o amigo

- Mime relaxa – disse ele dando um pedala no companheiro –estamos vivos

- Bom Hilda esta satisfeita?

- Muito Saori obrigada

- Resolvido o problema agora vou voltar para o santuário lá deve estar uma bagunça sem mim

- Nada disso Saori – disse Hilda autoritária – Antes um jantar para comemorar a volta de meus cavaleiros

- Ela nunca foi assim – comentou Bado com o irmão – O que deu nela?

O irmão deu de ombros sem saber o que responder. Fleya aproxima-se de Hagen vendo este ainda meio tonto

- Hagen você está bem – perguntou Fleya

- To ótimo Fleya! Valeu por se preocupar

- É o Hagen sempre foi assim meio tonto – disse Siegfried brincando com o amigo

- Seu Siegfried você me paga – gritou Hagen correndo atrás do chefe dos guerreiros deuses.

- Céus! – disse Thor se manifestando – Nem parecem cavaleiros

Ao ouvir o comentário as duas crianças se arremessam sobre o amigo fazendo montinho nele, não demora muito e todos os outros os acompanham.

Hilda estava muito alegre com a volta de seus cavaleiros. Junto com Saori as duas deixam o cemitério para preparar o jantar.

**Palácio Val Hala**

Depois de um banho demorado todos os rapazes já estavam à mesa para o jantar, a sala voltara a ser barulhenta como antes.

- Atena e os cavaleiros de bronze? – questionou Shido

- Estão bem. Hyoga esta na Sibéria fazendo um curso. O cavaleiro de dragão esta casado assim como Ikki...

- Ikki? – perguntaram Bado e Mine ao mesmo tempo

- Ahãn!Shun esta fazendo faculdade e esta noivo logo vai ser pai e o Seiya...

Nesse instante o celular da deusa toca a moça pede licença e vai atender porem todos a mesa conseguem escutar a broca que Atena estava levando

**- Saori!!!!!- **gritou Seiya – **Como você vai para Asgard sem me avisar? Nossas filhas estão me deixando louco**

- Calma Seiya – pediu Saori – O que aconteceu?

- Uma das gêmeas entrou na arena de treinamento na hora que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam treinando. Saga não a viu e a mandou para outra dimensão.

- Seiya que espécie de pai é você? Seu irresponsável

- Agora não é hora de discutir esse assunto volta logo para resolvermos isso.

Saori desliga o telefone e explica a situação para os atônitos presentes.

- Err! Seiya é meu marido temos duas filhas de quatro anos.

- Protetor coisa nenhuma – sibilou Siegfried baixinho para Fenrir – Esse Seiya é um pegador de uma figa - Fenrir se engasga com a comida ao rir do comentário.

- Saori porque você não dorme aqui? Amanhã cedo você vai para o santuário – disse Hilda

- Tudo bem Hilda vou fazer isso sim

As duas se levantam e vão para o quarto conversar mais sossegadas. Os cavaleiros continuam na mesa conversando.

- Quem diria – disse Thor – O Seiya pai to abismado.

- Uma criança tomando conta de outras duas – comentou Alberich maldosamente – Queria ver o pangaré fazendo isso

- Para de ser chato Alberich – reclamou Mime – Tenho certeza que ele se sai bem no minuto seguinte exclama – Não!!!!

Os outros riram

Enquanto isso no quarto Saori e Hilda conversavam sobre outras coisas.

- Sabe Saori estou feliz por eles terem voltado mais será que não estão enferrujados depois de tanto tempo parados?

- Se quiser uma sugestão porque não os manda treinarem aprendizes?

- Boa amiga – comemorou a outra pulando no meio do quarto – Onde arrumarei pessoas dispostas a treinar?

- É só procurar bem que você acha – respondeu Saori simplesmente – Vivo trazendo amazonas para meus cavaleiros de ouro treinar – completou ela – Você não sabe como da certo amiga – mentiu ela pensando nas novas amazonas endiabradas que os dourados estavam treinando.

Hilda estava pensando seriamente sobre o assunto, a amiga puxou outro assunto e as duas ficaram conversando ate alta madrugada, os guerreiros deuses tinham indo dormir sem saber da bomba que os esperava pela manhã.

Amanhecia em Asgard, os guerreiros deuses tinham levantado cedo a fim de escoltar Atena ate seu avião. Na despedida entre Hilda e Saori Mime escuta uma coisa que o deixa apreensivo.

- Então ta Saori – começou Hilda falando baixo – Espero a chegada das primeiras amazonas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continua**

**Segundo capitulo finalmente!! Caramba esse capitulo ta parecendo novela mexicana risos**

**Selene Tatsu: Obrigada pelo comentário. Você vai ser namorada dele**

**Ayuki-san, Nina Scheneizer, Gemini Sakura que bom que gostaram do capitulo nos próximos as garotas vão começar a aparecer ai adeus paz dos guerreiros deuses**

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	5. A chegada das amazonas

**3. A chegada das amazonas**

No dia seguinte a partida de Saori os guerreiros deuses são despertados por um chamado baixo e suave vindo do salão principal.

**- Guerreiros deuses vocês têm cinco minutos para se apresentarem a minha presença. Quero todos aqui agora!!!!**

Alberich estava dormindo tranquilamente ao ser acordado daquela maneira o rapaz leva um grande susto, levantando-se de um pulo e caindo com tudo da cama de bunda no chão.

- O que deu nessa doida? – perguntou irritado para Fenrir levantando-se

- Ela anda passando muito tempo com Athena – respondeu o cavaleiro dando gargalhadas da cara de Alberich.

Rosnando ele e Fenrir vão ao encontro de Hilda.

Chegando na sala de reunião os rapazes encontram Hilda andando de um lado para o outro impaciente. Ao seu lado estava Fleya com uma expressão de surpresa misturada com pena Hagen olhou-a indagador, mas ela meramente balançou a cabeça indicando que não responderia perguntas voltando a encarar a irmã.

- Princesa Hilda – começou Siegfried – Esta tudo bem?

- Não é nada para se preocuparem – começou ela – Embora...

"Lá vem bomba" - pensou Shido

- Faz muito tempo que vocês foram para o saco – continuou Hilda com um sorriso doce – Talvez estejam enferrujados

- Não estamos enferrujados – protestaram Alberich, Bado e Mime e para espanto de Fleya Hagem

A governante de Asgard fingiu não ouvir a explosão dos rapazes.

- Por isso a partir de hoje vocês vão treinar algumas amazonas para mim

- Amazonas? – perguntou Fenrir confuso – Mulheres?

- Sim Fenrir mulheres algum problema?

- De forma alguma senhorita – respondeu ele apressado

- Que bom que gostaram da idéia rapazes – continuou Hilda nem ligando para a cara de desagrado que os guerreiros deuses faziam - O avião das garotas logo chegara aqui então tratem de irem para o aeroporto para recebe –las – disse Hilda dispensando-os com a mão.

Os rapazes fazem uma reverência, se levantam e saem da sala quando estavam longe dos ouvidos de Hilda todos explodem em protestos.

- Treinar mulheres era só o que me faltava – disse Bado azedo

- Merda qual é a dela? – irritou-se Hagem

- Fiquem calmos – pediu Siegfried cansado

- Vai dizer que gostou da idéia? – perguntou Alberich espantado – Só você mesmo Siegfried

- Eu não disse isso, mas querendo ou não é a vontade de Hilda e temos que obedecê-la

Depois desse argumento ninguém mais reclamou da decisão de Hilda. Iriam acatá-la com dedicação afinal treinar mulheres não devia ser tão difícil assim. Como estavam enganados.

Eram cinco horas da tarde quando Hilda novamente os chama a sua presença. O avião das garotas já devia ter chegado. Aquela era a hora de irem buscá-las.

Já no aeroporto as expressões dos cavaleiros não estava das melhores. Vinte, vinte e cinco, trinta minutos e nada do avião aparecer. Alberich bocejava entediado, Shido apoiava-se no irmão quase dormindo, a própria Hilda já estava começando a se irritar com a demora.

Passa mais cinco minutos e finalmente o avião chega em Asgard. Logo que a porta se abre sete lindas garotas desembarcam por ela.

- Você é a Hilda? – perguntou uma garota alta, de corpo bonito, com curvas perfeitas, os cabelos eram longos ate a cintura, com cachos que começam a partir dos ombros e extremamente ruivos. Seus olhos são bicolores um é dourado e o outro é prata. Sua pele é levemente bronzeada não chegando a ser morena nem branca.

- Precisamente – respondeu a moça consultando um papel – E você é?

- Melodia Estriwer

- O seu mestre será Bado

O guerreiro deus se aproximou da jovem não gostando nem um pouco de ser encarado por aqueles olhos bicolores.

- Helene Stradivarius. Quem é Helene? – perguntou Hilda

Uma moça de pele branca, cabelos ruivos, longos e cacheados, os olhos amendoados com riscos dourados com uma cicatriz notável no braço esquerdo se aproximou fumando e empurrando as outras garotas para lhe darem passagem.

- E ai quem é meu mestre? –perguntou ela entediada

- Seu mestre será Fenrir – respondeu Hilda com um sorriso

O cavaleiro se adiantou com um leve sorriso a garota não deu a mínima atenção a ele deixando-o meio irritado.

- Anita Willians – chamou Hilda

Uma garota alta, magra, corpo definidos, de olhos azuis safira realçados por longos cílios negros, pele branca, cabelos cor de rosa chegando ate os quadris estava admirando a paisagem e nem notou que era chamada. Isso só lhe ocorreu quando uma das garotas deu-lhe um leve empurrão.

Anda é você – disse uma garota de cabelos loiros, cumpridos ate a cintura, seus olhos eram azuis, a pele era bem branca e seu corpo era bem definido.

Anita seu mestre é o Shido – informou Hilda

Anita olhou de Bado para Shido sem saber para qual dos dois se dirigir. Paciente o cavaleiro vai ate ela procurando não rir da garota e pensando "Essa é muito distraída mesmo"

Seu nome é? – perguntou Hilda dirigindo-se a garota que empurrara Anita

Amanda Ruiz

Certo seu mestre é Hagem

Amanda olha em volta a procura do cavaleiro. Encontra-o dando – lhe um leve aceno para se juntar a ele. Timidamente a garota vai ate ele.

Rune Vênus – chamou Hilda

Uma loira, alta, olhos azuis piscina, com algumas sardas nas bochechas vai ate a governanta brincando e pulando. Estava tão eufórica que acabou tropeçando e já ia caindo com tudo no chão se Mime não a segurasse.

Bom esse é Mime seu mestre – Hilda os apresentou

"Era o que me faltava" – pensa o ruivo

-Alessandra Yasunaka! Alessandra aqui, por favor – pediu Hilda

Uma garota de 1,70, corpo de modelo, bem definido, pele branca como a neve, bochechas levemente rosadas,olhos negros levemente puxadinhos, cabelos lisos castanhos escuros se aproxima-se com uma cara de poucos amigos. Os dois cavaleiros restantes ficam temerosos em saber quem iria pegar aquela maluca.

Alessandra você fica com Siegfried

Siegfried suspirou desanimado. Alberich ficou aliviado.

Se ferrou Siegfried – disse ele rindo

Ah vai se ferrar Alberch - retrucou ele indo em direção a pupila.

A última garota cabelos castanhos com alguns tons ruivos, olhos verdes, pele branca, corpo magro mais definido aproximou-se de Alberich falando sem parar.

Se ferrou Alberich – Devolveu Siegfried sarcástico o outro não lhe deu atenção.

E você só pode ser Rebeca – concluiu Hilda com uma risadinha

Depois de mestres e aprendizes serem apresentados Hilda se retira do aeroporto com os rapazes e as moças atrás de si.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Oi gente!!**

**Esse capitulo ta curtinho eu sei. Desculpem a demora mais tive alguns problemas e não conseguia posta o capitulo, mas já ta tudo normal e o próximo não vai demorar tanto assim**

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus e obrigada pelos comentarios**


	6. Tramando Confusões

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.

Oi gente!!!

Leva tijolada das leitoras raivosas com a demora.

Desculpem meninas eu não presto demorei muito para atualizar.

Tava com uns problemas, mas já consegui resolve-los.

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem

**4. Tramando Confusões**

Hilda caminhava rapidamente na frente em direção ao palácio. Atrás dela estavam os guerreiros deuses junto com suas pupilas.

Amanda andava atrás de Hagen contemplando o mestre em silencio. Por sua cabeça passava milhões de teorias cada qual mais estranha que a outra.

Helene caminhava muito rápido fitando tudo a seu redor.

A pupila de Fenrir só pensava onde teria um bar mais próximo para tomar uma cervejinha gelada.

O cavaleiro observava a garota indignado com o pouco caso e desinteresse que aparecia no rosto da aluna.

Rebeca andava ao lado do mestre falando sem parar.

Alberich já estava ficando irritado com a tagarelice da aluna.

"Tudo bem vou descontar tudo no treino" – pensou ele com idéias malvadas

Siegfried observava a aluna com interesse e um pouco triste ao ver que ela não lhe dava atenção alguma.

Alessandra olhava tudo com tédio pensando seriamente se a idéia de Hilda era mesmo séria.

"Esse Siegfried não deve ser muito forte! Porque eu tinha que pegar logo ele? Esse treino vai ser moleza" – pensou a garota achando que o cavaleiro não era de nada e seria fácil domina-lo.

Rune caminhava ao lado do mestre melancólica.

O rapaz não falava nada o caminho inteiro, parecia estar analisando-a detalhadamente e pela sua expressão julgava que a aprendiz não seria párea para ele.

"Ah, mas eu vou mudar sua opinião Mime prepare-se" – pensou a garota com raiva encarando o mestre.

Anita e Melodia caminhavam juntas com os gêmeos ao lado. Anita já estava cansada de tanto andar, porém seus pensamentos voavam a mil só pensando nos treinos.

Irritada com a demora para chegar ao palácio a garota se encosta levemente no mestre e ao fazer isso percebe Melodia encarando-a.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela incomodada com o jeito que a outra a olhava – To cansada

- Tudo bem você estar cansada Anita, mas esse que esta apoiada é o Bado e não o Shido.

- **Puta merda gritou**a garota alto chamando a atenção de todos os presentes – Foi mal – completou corando de vergonha

Os gêmeos começaram a rir da mais nova gafe cometida por Anita só no primeiro dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente depois de tanto andar eles chegam ao palácio.

Logo que pisou no saguão Hilda se separa dos cavaleiros e de suas aprendizes.

O intuito da governante era que mestres e amazonas se conhecessem um pouco melhor para quebrar um pouco o gelo entre eles.

Alberich meio impaciente pegou a aluna e a arrastou para o quarto.

Depois de colocar as malas da garota no chão foi logo advertindo.

- O jantar é as sete e o treino começara amanhã às seis da manhã. Ah saídas à noite estão proibidas – completou ele se retirando do quarto para garota ficar a vontade.

No minuto que ele deixara o quarto aparecem Fenrir e Helene que dividiria o quarto com Rebeca.

Assim como Alberich o rapaz tratou logo de advertir a aluna.

- O jantar é as sete e o treino é amanhã as seis da manhã.

**Saídas à noite são proibidas – **frisou ele Helene amarou a cara

Shido e Bado trataram logo de indicarem para suas protegidas o quarto onde as moças dormiriam.

Melodia os observava com interesse. Anita estava perdida no mundo da lua.

- O jantar é as sete e o treino é amanhã às seis da manhã. Nada de saídas a noite – avisaram eles para as jovens

Melodia balançou a cabeça indicando que entendera.

Anita continuava distante.

- **Anita você ouviu? – **gritou Shido

- Ah? Ah ta as seis entendi mestre

Os gêmeos deixam o quarto para deixar as garotas à vontade.

Amanda, Rune e Alessandra dividiriam o mesmo quarto.

Assim como os outros seus mestres fizeram questão de frisar os horários e a proibição de possíveis saídas à noite.

- Não vão me impedir de sair – disse Alessandra seca – Se eu não sair vou morrer de tédio aqui

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Rune interessada Amanda balançou a cabeça

- É muito simples gente hoje mesmo vamos explorar a noite de Asgard

Rune sorriu apoiando a idéia. Amanda tentou desencoraja-las.

- Mas eles avisaram para não sair.

- Para de ser estraga-prazer Amanda – disse Rune indo de encontro a outra – Qual é está com medo do Hagen é? – completou desafiando-a

Alessandra começou a rir debochada. Amanda ficou vermelha de raiva, mordida com a provocação.

- Medo eu? Quando saímos? – questionou em um tom frio

- Depois que todos irem dormir! Vamos avisar as outras

Com o plano na cabeça as garotas avisaram da idéia para as outras que concordaram der imediato.

Escapar dos mestres a noite não seria difícil. Pelo menos é o que elas pensavam.

Depois do jantar as amazonas ficaram pelo saguão conversando sobre as primeiras impressões do dia.

Seus mestres estavam em reunião junto de Hilda.

- A idéia ainda ta de pé né? – perguntou Helene seca

- Claro que sim – respondeu Anita.

Eram onze horas da noite quando os cavaleiros mandaram todas ir dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2:00 AM**

Finalmente a hora combinada chegara. Alessandra acordou as companheiras de quarto.

- Anda ta na hora

As três se levantam e saem do quarto em direção ao saguão, um minuto depois surgiram Anita e Melodia com sorrisos de deboche no rosto.

Em questão de minutos surgiram Helene e Rebeca prontas para a aventura.

- Beleza vamos

As amazonas se movimentaram pelos corredores desertos.

Tinha sido fácil demais fugir.

Para um toque de recolher o palácio estava muito mal monitorado.

Depois de um tempo elas chegaram a saída do palácio e como ate agora não tinham sido detidas elas desdenhavam debochadas.

- Segurança de merda heim? – comentou Rebeca

- Vamos logo – disse Amanda

Felizes e despreocupadas as garotas cruzam a saída do palácio. Estavam tão orgulhosas de seu feito que nem repararam que seus mestres observava-as nas sombras.

- Bando de piralhas desobedientes – disse Alberich indignado

- Devemos deté-las? – perguntou Bado desinteressado

- Deixa elas aproveitarem a noite – disse Mime entediado – Amanhã a gente cuida delas – tornou a falar o ruivo com um sorriso malvado

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hagen rindo fingindo-se de preocupado

- Mime ta certo – apoiou Fenrir -Se você quiser sair atrás da sua aprendiz vá em frente Hagen - disse o outro indo para o quarto.

Os guerreiros deuses se separaram. A tarefa não ia ser fácil como eles pensavam, mas amanhã eles dariam um jeito nisso.

Suas aprendizes teriam que aprender uma pequena lição.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Oi gente!!

Espero que gostem do capitulo.

Ate o próximo e obrigada para quem lê-lo.

Bjsss


	7. Um Aviso Importante

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss


End file.
